


dangerous love

by TheGingerAngel



Series: supercorp is gay and so am i [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGingerAngel/pseuds/TheGingerAngel
Summary: Soulmate au where your soulmates first words to you are on you skin BUT its a crack fic and the words on lena’s wrist are literally like “im so sorry im such a clutz” and lena is paranoid to go anywhere with a cup of coffee in public for fear of fucking FIRST DEGREE BURNS(no lesbians were hurt in the making of this fic)





	dangerous love

**Author's Note:**

> have this because i wrote it in like half an hour

It was nine in the morning and Lena really needed her fucking coffee.

But, the thing was, she couldn’t have any. At least, not in public, where any dipshit who wasn’t paying attention could fall into her and spill it everywhere.

Lena Luthor was practical and, when she was old enough to fully comprehend the word sprawled on her wrist, she began to take precautions immediately.

She tried to stay away from hot drinks at all costs at first. But two years into her phD showed her that that was no longer possible if she wanted any work done. Next, she tried staying away from busy sidewalks on her morning commute but that too, proved fruitless as taking alleyways severely added to her journey.

So, when Lena became CEO of L-Corp and got an assistant of her own, she got Jess to deliver all her coffee and food needs to her office and order a driver to take her to and from work. Her plan was faultless.

Or so she thought.

Jess was sick, of course she was, so Lena carefully made her way down to the ground floor and exited L-Corp with caution, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. She made it to the coffee shop nearby without fault and waited patiently (and anxiously) for her turn. At the front of the queue, Lena made her order and waited near the wall, keeping an eye on everyone who came within her four foot radius.

When her name was called, she quickly grabbed the cup, careful not to spill anything, and left. A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she pressed her back the her office door as it shut behind her in the safety of her building. Lena drank her coffee in peace before she was called to a board meeting.

When she returned, she sat down at her desk and looked out the window, absentmindedly fiddling with her blouse sleeve. Lena looked down at it and lifted it up slowly, pausing to gently brush her fingers over the words.

At twenty five, Lena feared that she’d never get a chance to meet her soulmate the way she wanted to as a child. With Lex blowing up Metropolis and her mother and CADMUS, it had put a stain on her last name that few people could see past. Lena was afraid that when she met her soulmate (no matter the circumstances of their meeting), she’d leave, afraid of something Lena would never do.

The CEO turned her back on the window and brought a pile of paperwork towards her. That, was a problem for another day.

\- 

For the next few days, nothing much happened. Jess came back and Lena was no longer worried about a potentially dangerous meeting with her soulmate, L-Corps scientific projects were going ahead steadily, and no one had made an attempt on her life (it was still Friday though so there was still an opportunity before the sun went down). 

Jess had called her two days prior to ask if a reporter from CatCo could come interview her for their new “How Does She Do It?” column which Lena begrudgingly agreed to. She’d never been one for Women’s Magazines and knew that whatever reporter they sent would ask her more questions about her wardrobe than her latest attempt to create a method to clean air int large cities. 

The interview was scheduled for three that afternoon so Lena had worn something professional yet complimenting and was waiting for the reporter to come in and then leave.

At precisely two fifty nine, a loud crash came from outside her office which caused Lena to drop her pen and jump to her feet. She rushed to her office door and flung it open to see what the commotion was about to be greeted with the sight of her assistant and a blonde woman rushing around picking up pieces of what appeared to be a mug, a glass frame, and a lampshade from the floor.

As Jess hurriedly took the glass from the other woman’s hands, the woman in question looked up and made eye contact with Lena who simply stared.

“I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz!”

Lena’s mouth fell open slightly and the woman reached down and picked up more pieces from the floor. Jess gave her an apologetic look as she brought the trash can closer to her desk and ran off to her a brush. The blonde (who Lena assumed at this point, was the reported CatCo had sent to interview her), continued picking up the last few bits of glass from the carpet as the CEO stood there, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Eventually, the blonde looked up and smiled apologetically at Lena, leading her to have to finally snap out of her mind numbing trance and acknowledge her. Before she could say a thing however, the reporter spoke:

“I’m really sorry about my mess. I was talking to your assistant and I tripped and well- everything sort of fell and- I tried to catch the lamp! But… it slipped through my fingers and y’know-” She adjusted her glasses nervously, “I’m not the most elegant person in the world. Oh gosh I forgot to mention! I’m Kara Danvers with CatCo. I’ll be interviewing up today!” Kara sheepishly stuck out her hand for Lena to shake.

Dumbly looking from the hand to Kara, she put her own hand out and shook hers. It was surprisingly soft and strong, Lena didn’t even notice the lack of cuts from picking up all that glass.

Kara adjusted her glasses again and looked down at her feet, blushing, “I am really sorry about all the damage, I’ll pay you back for all of it.”

It was at this that Lena regained the ability to speak as she quickly interjected:

“Don’t worry about it, I know you didn’t mean it.”

Kara’s head shot up and met hers and her mouth fell wide open. Lena saw a hand reach for her right wrist where she knew her words were etched onto the reporters skin. She smirked before turning her back to her and heading back into the office.

“Well Ms Danvers? Would you like to start our interview?”

Kara spluttered before following Lena into her office for perhaps, the most interesting interview she’d ever conducted.


End file.
